The present invention relates to a combination pliers which includes two linked pliers bodies controlled through the same pair of grips for clamping the outer diameter or expanding the inner diameter of a C-shaped retainer, etc. respectively.
A variety of pliers are manufactured and widely used for different purposes. FIG. 1A illustrates a structure of pliers for clamping accessories, comprising two pivoted blades, each having one end terminated to a jaw fastened with a respective clamping plate to hold a respective jaw tip and an opposite end terminated to an insulated grip, and a torsional spring retained between the blades. The jaws are normally opened, and they come together to squeeze the accessory placed therebetween as the grips are squeezed inwards toward each other. FIG. 1B illustrates another structure of pliers used for doing an expanding work. Similar to the pliers shown in FIG. 1A, the pliers also comprises two pivoted blades and a torsional spring retained between the blades and spaced from the pivot joint. The jaws are normally closed, and they move apart to expand a clamp, C-shaped retainer, etc. as the grips of the blades are squeezed inwards toward each other. Because the aforesaid two different types of pliers are designed for different purposes, they are not interchangeable.
FIGS. 2A and 2B illustrate another two different types of pliers, one having a curved needle nose designed to reach around obstructions, the other having a crescent long nose. The nose, namely the jaw tips of the jaws of the pliers are not changeable once the pliers are made. These two different types of pliers are still not interchangeable. For a different operation, a different type of pliers should be separately used. Therefore, both types of pliers are needed when clamping and expanding operations are to be done. The tool cost is greatly increased when different types of pliers are prepared. When different pliers are prepared, much storage space is needed. Further, it is inconvenient to carry various tools with oneself.
FIGS. 3A and 3B illustrate an adjustable pliers which can be adjusted for different purposes. The adjustable pliers comprises two pivoted handles pivotably connected by a pivot, each handle having two pins disposed on two opposite sides at different elevations, a spring supported between the handles below the pivot, and two Jaw plates pivotably mounted on the pivot, each jaw plate having two spaced pin holes. By attaching the Jaw plates to the handles at either side with either pin hole of each jaw plate mounted on the pin on either handle on the corresponding side, the pliers is alternatively arranged into either form as shown in FIG. 3A or 3B. As the pliers is arranged into the form shown in FIG. 3A, the Jaw plates are normally opened and used for a clamping operation by squeezing the handles inwards toward each other. As the pliers is arranged into the form shown in FIG. 3B, the jaw plates are normally closed and used for an expanding operation by squeezing the handles inwards toward each other. This structure of pliers is practical for both clamping and expanding operations. However, it is expensive to manufacture, and needs much storage space. Furthermore, changing the positions of the jaw plates is not easy.